My Sister Loves My Lover
by ennakim
Summary: tidak selamanya semua sesuatu dapat dibagi. . apa lagi harus berbagi kekasihmu sendiri dengan saudaramu. .
1. chapter 1

.

Terkadang kita harus berbagi dengan saudara, , ,

Tetapi apa aku juga harus berbagi kekasih dengannya . . . ? - Yewon

Aku sangat mencintainya, , ,

Tetapi bagaimana jika adiknya juga

mencintai ku. . .

Apa yang harus aku lakukan... - Chanyeol

Maafkan aku. . .

Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ku terhadapnya...

Aku iri pada mu yang mempunyai

dia disamping mu. . . - Yeri

Kenapa kamu tidak melihat ku. . .

Aku tau kamu menyukainya. . .

Tapi tolong lihatlah aku walau sebentar...

Aku mencintai mu. . . - Daniel


	2. 2

Gue Kim Yewon

Biasa panggil yewon atau umji

gue mahasiswa tahun pertama di salah satu universitas di seoul.

gue dua bersaudara, adik gue namanya Kim Yeri biasa di panggil Yeri tapi gue suka manggil riri,

pasti kalian penasaran kenapa gue cuma perkenalin adik gue doang, hehe

karena orang tua gue sudah tenang bersama Tuhan, dan gue yakin mereka lihat gue sama yeri disini yang sedang berjuang untuk hidup .

Ya kalian benar gue bukan hanya jadi kaka buat yeri, tapi gue juga berperan sebagai orangtua untuk dia..

ya tepatnya sekarang gue lah yang harus jadi tulang punggung keluarga hehe

Ngga apa setidaknya yeri pintar jadi dia bisa sekolah dengan beasiswa dan gue sedikit terbantu.

Yeri anaknya sangat manja sama orang yang sudah deket sama dia atau pun gue.

makanya hampir semua yang deket sama gue dia pun deket karena dia type cewe ceria kesemua orang.

Apa lagi sama pacar gue deket banget berasa cowo gue itu abangnya dia bukannya gue yang kakak kandungnya haha,

gue ngga mempersalahkan kedekatan mereka, karena dimata gue kedekatan yeri dan cowo gue itu masih tahap wajar jadi gue santai.

Ohh ya sampe lupa ,nama pacar gue Park Chanyeol dia sunbae gue di kampus.

gue sama chanyeol oppa udah pacaran cukup lama kira kira udah satu tahun lah.

Gue inget gimana dia ngejar ngejar gue sampe rela hujan hujanan cuma nurutin permintaan gue yang ngga jelas.

Dan akhirnya karena itu pula dia sakit.

disitulah gue liat kesungguhan dia buat dapetin hati gue.

hah dia segalanya setelah yeri karena dia ngga pernah ninggalin gue sedetik pun saat orang tua gue ngga ada.

Gue bersyukur dan gue cewe yang sangat beruntung punya kekasih macam Park Chanyeol walau pun terkadang nyebelin. hahaha

Selain mereka berdua ada lagi orang orang yang berjasa di kehidupan gue,

yap kalian benar mereka adalah teman dan sahabat gue yang ga

pernah ninggalin gue mau gue kaya gimana pun mereka tetap jadi penyanggah gue,

Teman gue itu ada banyak tapi,

sahabat deket gue cuma dua hehe

yang cewe namanya Hwang Eunbi tapi gue paling suka manggil dia Sinb atau Ti.

Sinb itu yang selalu jadi tameng gue kalo gue lagi diajak ribut atau di isengin orang dia lah orang pertama yang selalu ada di depan gue dan ngebela gue haha.

Apapun masalah yang gue hadapi atau ada rahasia yang gue sembunyiin dia pasti tau .

Gue aja bingung dia tau dari mana mungkin dia punya indra ke enam kali yak haha.

Makanya gue ngga bisa bohong sama sinb, gue selalu cerita ke dia mungkin dia juga udah bosen kali dengerin gue ngomong haha.

Tapi dia sahabat cewe gue ter the best lah hehe.

Nah kalo sahabat cowo gue namanya J-hope aneh ya hahaha itu cuma nama jaman now aja kok, nama aslinya hoseok

Tapi gue suka manggil dia hobi,

dan yang harus kalian tau itu adalah

si Hobi ini adalah pacarnya my Tinbi gue.

Jadi ngga heran kenapa.gue juga bisa deket banget sama hobi.

Hobi itu bisa jaga emosinya sinb kalo sinb lagi menggebu ebu,

ya cocoklah mereka berdua kaya surat sama pak posnya haha.

Kami bertiga satu kampus tapi beda fakultas hobi sama sinb satu fakultas yaitu dance ya wajar mereka jago dance.

Sedangkan gue ngambil fakultas bahasa inggris ngga tau kenapa gue suka aja hehe.

Sedangkan chanyeol dia ada di fakultas seni musik.

Itu emang kesukaannya dia.

chanyeol itu suka lama kalo udah di studio musiknya makanya gue males hehe.

Dan semua kebahagiaan gue dari mereka

mendapat sebuah ujian yang sulit untuk gue pilih . . . .


End file.
